


The Green Grass Grew All Around

by undernightlight



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [13]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Refusing to give up, Rian decides to go out into Thra to find Deet. When he finds her, she is far from who he once knew, but he doesn’t give up on her. Rian will never give up on Deet.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), mentioned Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Green Grass Grew All Around

It took months to find her, not because there was no trail to follow, but because it felt like whenever he took a step forward, she would take two. He couldn’t blame her, he understood why she was running, why she wasn’t stopped, but it didn’t hurt him any less.

Rian missed her, maybe more than he should considering how little time they had known each other, but he knew she was special, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was supposed to be with him to continue to fight against the Skeksis; they all needed to stand together if they were going to win.

When he found her, he was surprised to find her still, sitting at the centre of a circle of Darkening and decay, eyes closed and meditating. He sat and waited behind a tree, not knowing what he was waiting for or if he was just nervous to see her again, if she would recognise him.

Mother Augra had spoken to him of the power of the Darkening, that it was raw, corrupted energy, and that it corrupted everything it touched, gelfling minds included. Mother Augra didn’t know what it would do to Deet for there had never been a case like this before, but she doubted it would be good. It didn’t deter Rian, if anything it only made him want to find her sooner, to help bring whatever part of her was lost back to them.

Eventually, he took steps to her, slow and cautious but not silent for he didn’t want to startle her. Her eyes slowly opened as he approached her, and they like the night sky, glowing and purple with little stars shining bright, but he knew not to be fooled by them, to be fooled by how inviting they were because then they’d both be lost.

“Deet?” He called out to her. “Deet, do you know who I am?” Her expression didn’t change. “It’s Rian, do you remember?” But still nothing. He kept approaching, and she made no attempt to escape him, but made no attempt to welcome him. “I’ve been looking for you. I miss you Deet.”

He was in front of her, and she watched him with studying eyes. Carefully, he sat, crossing his legs, mirroring her. “We all miss you, we want you to come back.” He reached out and his hands hovered above hers. She looked, examining them, but let him take hers in his, and he held them like precious cargo. “I won’t leave you, okay? I won’t leave you until you’re better and then you can come back with me.”

She was still yet to react, but Rian was expecting far worse, was expecting to be attacked or for her to run from him; with his hand in hers, he took it as progress. Thinking maybe talking would bring her back, would remind her, he talked.

He shared the stories of the people they knew. Brea and Seladon were working to patch their fractured relationship, while building a new council for the Resistance, one of nominated people from all the clans. Gurjin and Naia were being themselves as always, which was always a wonderous thing. Kylan was helping with the farming, teaching gelfling unfamiliar with it how to grow their own crops and to herd and rear, and he was enjoying himself with it. Rian told of the way Kylan would look at Brea, all bright eyes and happy smiles, sometimes forgetting what it was he was doing; it was sweet.

Nothing seemed to register with Deet, and he saw no acknowledgement in her eyes, but he meant it when he said he wouldn’t leave her, and so he didn’t. Rian closed his eyes, breathed deep, and joined her meditation.

**Author's Note:**

> please know I'm still upset the show got cancelled


End file.
